


Attaché

by Anonymous



Series: Forbidden Kinks [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Confinement, Gags, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Open Marriage, Vibrators, left alone, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Derek's all ready for a great night out, but there's still one more thing he needs to take care of.





	Attaché

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 9  
>  ~~Titfucking~~ | ~~Sthenolagnia~~ | **Bondage** | ~~Lingerie~~

Derek looked himself over in the mirror, running a hand over his short beard one more time to fix any ill-placed hairs. He looked pretty good, if he said so himself – he had been unsure about the new dress shirt Stiles had bought him the week before, but he should know by now that despite his lack of fashion sense concerning his own wardrobe, his husband sure does know what would look good on him.

Husband. It was still crazy to think that word, given the circumstances, but the both of them had just gotten so tired of every body asking them when they were going to get married. Now that it was all said and done, vows made and licenses signed, they had mostly all backed off. So now all that was left for them to do was live in married bliss.

Deciding it was the best he was going to be able to do, he quickly scooped up his phone, wallet, and keys and left the room, remembering at the last minute to also grab the black gym bag from their closet. It clanked around a little as he walked down the stairs with it.

Stiles was sitting on the couch in the living room, a Star Trek episode playing on the television and a book in his hand. He was wearing just a pair of comfortable sweats – not having a reason to leave the house just meant he lounged around in whatever he’d worn to bed the night before, which usually served Derek well – easier access, after all.

He let the bag drop heavily onto the coffee table, already picking up the remote to turn the TV off. He’d thought he might surprise Stiles, but his husband had clearly heard him coming – he merely glanced up at him and then back to his book, dog-earring one of the corners to hold his spot. Then he looked up at Derek again, this time with a bit of the surprise he’d been expecting.

“Oh,” Stiles said. “Are you going out tonight, then?”

“Do you remember Sarah, from the office party?” Derek asked instead of a response.

“The redhead who kept staring at you like you were a tall glass of water and her mouth was a desert?” He said, smiling sarcastically. “No, I don’t remember her at all.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “She asked me if I was free for dinner tonight, and I was pretty sure we didn’t have plans with anyone, so we’re going to the Italian place on First.”

He waited, as he always did, for some kind of sign – a small change in the air as Stiles’ scent went from content to upset. Maybe the bitter hint of jealousy, or the tart taste of sadness. But, again as always, it never changed.

Instead, his eyes darted to the black bag on the coffee table, and he raised an eyebrow. “Okay, well, it certainly seems like we might have plans tonight. Or, at least you want for us to have plans tonight. Unless… are you taking that with you, in case little miss receptionist isn’t as bland as she seems?”

Derek shook his head. “Those aren’t for Sarah, you know that. I was thinking I might bring her back here after, though, and it would be a little odd if you were just, out in the open like this.”

And it was true – Derek and Stiles worked for the same company, but two very different apartments. Stiles was a tech in the IT department, and Derek was a manager for one of the upper floors; it made sense, considering how much he missed his alpha spark, that he would get a job bossing other people around. They didn’t see much of each other at work, and didn’t go out of their way to do so, anyways. They had different hours, as well – Stiles starting an hour earlier and ending an hour later – so they took different cars. And the fact that they never bothered to wear their wedding rings anywhere put the cherry on top of the cake – nobody at work knew they were married, or even that they knew each other all that well. 

It served them well, of course; Derek had been very open with Stiles that he wasn’t sure he could ever be truly monogamous, and Stiles had been game enough to let him pick up a few extras on the side, as long as he would still come home to Stiles when it was over. So having no one outside of their friends and family know they were together made it a lot easier for him to pick up. 

But there was one thing that Derek saved just for Stiles, and the contents of the black bag could explain it quite well.

Stiles raised his eyebrows again, a slight smile growing on his face. “A little odd, huh?” He blew out a breath. “Guess we can’t have that.”

~~

He started with Stiles’ legs – ridding him of his sweats and then working quickly with the rope, he wrapped and crisscrossed it around the both of them until they were fairly tight together – tight enough that he couldn’t get out of them, but not tight enough to cut off circulation or prevent movement altogether. 

Then he worked on his arms, using two smaller pieces of rope to wrap around them individually, bringing them together eventually to tie to each other behind Stiles’ back. As an added touch, he took out the velvet-lined handcuffs Stiles had gotten him as a joke for Valentine’s Day, but that they’d both actually enjoyed, linking them together to ensure his hands wouldn’t be going anywhere. 

“Can you bend over for me?” He asked, not really waiting for an answer before he pushed on his shoulders, bending him forward. He was working on a bit of a time limit here – he only had about 15 minutes before he needed to be on his way to pick up Sarah, and whilst usually he liked to take his time with Stiles, he couldn’t afford that in this case. So he rushed the process of lubing up the next device he planned to use, using way too little, but Stiles was already lubed up from that morning, anyways.

He made sure to hold it in front of Stiles’ face before he inserted it; by his hitched breath, he knew he recognized it. This had been another gift Stiles had gotten him, though he can’t remember what the occasion was at that point. It was a vibrator that had ten different intensity settings, which was par for the course nowadays, but with an added bonus that it could be controlled remotely – and not with something as weak as the signal from a remote. There was an app Derek had installed on his phone that controlled this baby, and he’d already checked that it was synced to the vibrator and ready to go.

He let it sync in to Stiles’ mind just what using this particular toy meant for him – that while he was tied up, all alone at home, Derek would still be able to give him pleasure and take it away – before he nonchalantly inserted it into his ass, using a tad of his werewolf strength so it slipped in without resistance. Stiles gasped at the size of it entering him so quickly, but otherwise stayed quiet, already getting into the mindset he was normally in while they played.

There was one more thing Derek needed to add before he could get him properly into position, but he didn’t let Stiles get a sneak peak of this one. The cock ring was a bit more difficult to get on, but a few touches to his husband’s dick and he was just hard enough to make it go on a bit easier. Stiles let out a quiet groan, knowing now that not only was he going to be at Derek’s mercy with the vibrator, but also that he wasn’t going to be able to cum the whole time. 

Oh, yes, it certainly was looking like a fun night for Derek, alright.

With that mostly finished, Derek stood him back up before pushing down on his shoulders again, this time forcing him to his knees. He collapsed more than kneeled, his legs being tied together making it difficult, and he was barely balanced before Derek had already finished tying his wrists to his ankles, so he wouldn’t be able to stand up. With just over 5 minutes left, he grabbed one of the gags at random – looking for just an average gag but ending up pulling one out that had small chains attached to it, and sharp nipple clamps crimped to the ends. 

He hadn’t pulled this one out in a while – maybe it was time to give it some more use.

It was a little chilly in the living room, a breeze coming in from the open window in the kitchen, so Stiles’ nipples were already pebbled enough to make snapping them into the clamps a simple thing. Stiles let out a sharp whine as each clamp closed down, but Derek soothed him by rubbing his hands up his sides lightly, like he was a startled animal. It worked well enough.

He brought the gag up gently to Stiles’ lips, pushing his head forward so it would fit all the way into his open mouth. He had to practically lay his chin on his chest in order to not pull to hard on the clamps; it was such a subservient pose, and Derek loved to see it. 

“Alright,” Derek murmured, fingering over Stiles’ cheek. He couldn’t meet his eyes with the way his head was forced down, but he could hear that his heartbeat was steady – if elevated – so he knew he was fine. “Let’s just get you put away, and then I’ll be out the door.”

He picked his husband up easily, being careful not to jostle him too much that the ropes tightened too much anywhere, but also not caring if the movement forced him to have to shift his head and pull on the chains – it was a fine line of pleasure and pain that they walked together.

He’d laid down a blanket in the laundry room closet earlier in preparation, so now he got Stiles sorted so that he was kneeling on it. It was kind of strange, thinking about leaving him tied up and alone in the dark – but also enough for Derek to start feeling his own cock perk up.

Speaking of…

“Do you need a drink before I go?”

Stiles couldn’t really nod with the clamps, but he did his best, so Derek quickly took the gag out again and stuffed the tip of his dick in. He hadn’t realized just how badly he needed to go until his dick had caught his attention, but piss practically flooded out of him at that touch of Stiles’ mouth. It was a long minute before he emptied himself, and he allowed Stiles to lick the head lightly to catch any leftovers, before he forced his head back down and buckled the gag back up. This time, it would be staying there for a while.

And then he backed out, and locked the cupboard.

He hated that they had a mirror in the hall by the front door – it made him stop and check himself over one more time, before he finally made it outside. Locking and closing the door behind him, he pulled his phone out to check the time – he shouldn’t be too late to pick Sarah up. Before he put it back in his pocket, though, he launched the vibrator app and set it to high for 30 minutes.

Stiles’ whine as the device started up was loud for his werewolf hearing to pick up easily, and he smiled, more excited for this date than he’d been for one in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one that I have a planned "sequel" for in the future - specifically, day 22. Not that far off, really.


End file.
